


Lost

by tsukkiyamas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkiyamas/pseuds/tsukkiyamas
Summary: zombie apocalypse au blurb I wrote in January





	Lost

Lance McClain didn’t know how this shitshow of a situation began. A part of him prayed that he was in some sort of coma, but he knew deep down that this living hell was real.

The only memory he had when it had started was being awoken by Shiro shaking him violently. He could only remember Shiro shoving a bag into his face, and ordering to start packing up, and fast.

His next memory of this living hell happened a few weeks after the city had become a zombie wasteland. He had been traveling with his group, including Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Matt, and Hunk. Hunk was the first to go, Keith admitted later on that he knew Hunk was far too weak to survive. The death of Hunk was a scarred memory that constantly haunted Lance at night.

He only remembered seeing Hunk screaming for help as his body was being torn apart by zombies, and Lance did nothing but stare. He stared at his best friends body be torn apart, torn as if he was nothing. The last thing Lance remembered seeing was Hunk’s organs begin to spill out on to the pavement, before Keith dragged him away.

The next victim of the apocalypse was Pidge. She had claimed she’d be okay by herself, she claimed her weapon prototype would work, and even threw a tantrum when Matt insisted he had to join her. Matt inspected her weapon, before finally deciding that it was safe for her to be on her own. That is, until the prototype had an unexpected error. They didn’t find her body (or at least what was left of it) until the next day. Matt broke down screaming and punching the floor, Shiro let out a disgusted grunt, and Keith only snarled. That night, Matt disappeared. He was never seen again, before Shiro said he saw him hanging by a noose in the woods after a scavenge.

Shiro managed to keep the rest of them together, as if he was their leader. The true shitshow began when Shiro died. Lance still remembered the standoff he had with another group. Shiro was taken as a hostage, and he kept on begging for Keith and Lance to just run, he’d be able to get himself out of the situation, he’d meet them at their spot. Too bad he never showed up, and his corpse with a clean bullet hole in his head was found instead.

Keith cried hard after Shiro died, pulling Lance into a hug and not letting go until he couldn’t cry anymore, or until he fell asleep. He was a broken man. Lance tried to comfort Keith whenever given the chance, hugging him or even cuddling with him during the cold nights.

Keith’s death was probably the worst one for Lance to witness, the other being Hunk’s. Keith had gone brain dead, no common sense, and wanted to get revenge. Lance remembered acting as a sniper as Keith walked up to the people he wanted to negotiate with, until the gunshots blasted off. They had shot the hell out of Keith as if he was nothing, and Lance decided not to shoot. He only remembered almost dropping his gun, and covering his mouth as he held back a sob.

Keith’s death had happened a few days before where Lance was now. Why was he here? Why did he survive the longest? Why didn’t he sacrifice himself for Keith or Hunk or Shiro? Lance knew he was weak. He dragged the team down, he thought. His blue eyes glanced toward the only thing he had left, his gun, and immediately checked for bullets. He seemed to be in luck, having a couple.

The brunet stood up whilst holding the gun. This was his fault that his friends died, and he stood there doing nothing. If he had taken action, they’d all be alive by now. He held the gun to his head, taking a deep breath, before pulling the trigger violently.


End file.
